


Danny's First Performance

by young_monster



Series: The Undead Home for Jazz [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Happy Ending, M/M, Old timey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: Tonight's the night of Danny's first performance, and Jordon's forever grateful that he was there to witness it.





	Danny's First Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I only worked on this for a few days, but I got too excited and really wanted to post it... so I did. Enjoy!

Jordon was prepping the bar before the show, like he did every night. Only now, there was a new addition: the entirely-too-handsome singer, Danny, who was sitting on a stool. The blonde had his head in his hands, with his elbows firmly planted on the counter. His entire being just radiated stress, a stark contrast to the relaxed environment of the rest of the club. 

“Here,” Jordon said, as he slid a glass of scotch over to the singer. “It’ll calm your nerves.” 

Danny shook his head, and pushed the glass away without looking up. “Can’t drink before my first show, I don’t wanna mess it up.” 

“You didn’t mess up for your audition,” Jordon pointed out, leaving the glass of scotch on the counter. “You’re gonna do great, the crowd’ll love you.”

“What if they don’t? What if they boo me off stage or call me shit like everyone else did?” Danny’s voice was strained, almost as if it were about to break. 

Jordon quickly hopped over the bar, ignoring the weird looks from a few patrons, and sitting down the stool next to the blonde. He wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders, bringing him in for a loose hug. Even through his shirt, he could the considerable muscles the blonde was hiding underneath his button-up shirt, and his brain considered going places other than moral-support-land. He quickly let go, however, wanting to avoid any homophobic or otherwise rude remarks from the people around them.

“If anyone boos you, we’ll tell ‘em to fuck off. We don’t need any type of jackass in the club. This is meant to be a safe space for people, and that includes you.” 

Danny didn’t respond, but merely sunk a little further down on his stool. 

Jordon sighed, feeling his heart hurt a little seeing the blonde like this. “You don’t have to  perform tonight,” He murmured, shooting a glance towards the empty stage. “You can just watch Asia some more.” 

Danny shook his head, and took a deep breath. “It’s been too long, I need to perform tonight, otherwise I never will.” 

“You’ll do great,” Jordon promised, rubbing the blonde’s back once more before standing up. “You have the voice of an angel, Murillo, it’d be impossible to hate it.” 

Danny chuckled, and a light blush spread on his cheeks. He dropped his gaze onto the glass of scotch “Thanks, Charlie, that means a lot to me.” 

At that moment, Asia walked up onto the stage, wearing a sparkly red dress, and nodded towards Jordon. The stage lights switched on, and Asia grabbed the mic, flashing her signature smile. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we have someone new for you to meet.” 

Danny’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly took the  glass of scotch and downed it all in one gulp. He coughed once, slammed the glass on the counter, and hurried off towards the stage. 

Jordon watched as the blonde approached Asia, keeping his hands behind his back. Danny’s eyes swept over the crowd, and he seemed to freeze as he realized how many people were there. His gaze than landed on the bartender, and he seemed to stand a little straighter, and even manage a nervous smile. 

Jordon made his way back behind the bar, never once taking his eyes off the blonde singer. 

“We have a new singer here with us, and we’re sure that you’ll love his voice.” Asia smiled her famous smile at everyone, then stepped away for Danny to take the mic. 

“My name’s Danny, and my first song of the night will be Dream a Little Dream of Me, by the good Doris Day.” Danny took a deep breath as the music began playing, and he began singing. 

Just like his audition, Jordon was completely enraptured by the blonde’s voice. He’d seen the lyrics for the song, but he’d never heard Doris Day perform it; already, he was absolutely sure that her voice couldn’t even begin to compare to Danny’s. 

Jordon was so captivated by Danny’s performance that he didn’t even notice Asia saunter up to the bar, wearing her own smirk as she saw the bartender staring. 

“Can I get a drink?” She asked a little loudly, sitting down on the stool and tapping her painted nails against the counter. “Oh, Jordy? Earth to Jordy?” 

Jordon snapped out of his reverie with a violent shake of his head. “Shit, sorry, Asia, I was, um..” 

“I’ll take a whiskey,” Asia interrupted, her smile growing larger as he grew more flustered. 

“Right,” Jordon mumbled, taking two glasses and setting them on the counter. He filled them up with the amber liquid, and slid one over to the singer, while holding onto the other for himself. “Where’s Johnny? I figured he’d wanna see this.” 

“He’s listenin’ alright, he’s there in the corner with Jay and Vanessa.” Asia pointed to a booth near the back door, where the boss was indeed there, with their mutual brother and his wife. 

“I wish Funny and Kurlzz were here, they’re missing out on Danny’s first performance.” Jordon made the mistake of turning his gaze back to the blonde singer - now, he never wanted to look away. 

The way the lights shined on him, reflecting slightly off the deep red silky button-up Asia made him wear, was ravishing beyond belief. The lights made his hair look almost white, like a halo befitting of the holiest angel.  

Jordon had never been too religious, but he would worship Danny in a heartbeat. The blonde's look of concentration was endlessly gorgeous, and he even moved his hips to the song in a way that nearly drove Jordon mad with desire. 

“They’re still in Philly, on the hunt for Deuce. You know how it is, Jordy. They’ll be back in a month or so, and Danny will still be here.” Asia reached across the bar, and held Jordon's wrist with her hand, stealing his attention away from Danny. She gave him a comforting smile, one that reached her reassuring eyes. “Have you talked with him yet, doll?” 

He shook his head, and dropped his eyes to the bar in embarrassment. “No, I haven’t, and no, I won’t. It’s too risky, and I don’t wanna make a mess of having him here.” 

“But what if he’s your  _ one _ ?” Asia squeezed his wrist in a comforting way, as she looked at the blonde singer with admiration. “He’s perfect for you, Jordy. You deserve to be happy, and maybe he could give that to you.” 

Jordon merely hummed in response, firmly planted in skepticism that such an ending would ever happen to him. He settled for turning his attention back to Danny, and losing himself in the song. The music - purely a piano - was simple, and sweet. Danny’s voice was ambrosial, drifting throughout the entire club, surrounding Jordon with it’s sonorous melody, holding him in a warm embrace. 

Danny made sure to look around the crowd, his hazel eyes glittering under the lights. His gaze landed on Jordon, who felt his entire body freeze underneath the concentrated gaze. All too soon, his gaze moved on, and Jordon felt disappointed and relieved all at once. 

Danny’s confidence increased as his performance went on, to the point where Jordon had no doubt in his mind that the blonde man was meant for the stage. The way his hips swung to the light music, and how he ran one hand through his hair while keeping the other on the microphone made his earlier anxiety seem a distant memory. 

Danny’s stunning voice seemed to elevate the meaning of the words of the song itself. It seemed less like simples stanzas put together, and more like a moving picture of emotion. 

Jordon saw images of sunrises, with all the reds and oranges and yellows and pinks blending together, all their beautiful hues shining down on the world. Then, he was whisked away to the late night, where the world was silent, and the stars were allowed to reveal all their glory, and the wisdom hidden within the numerous constellations. 

_ “Dream a little dream of me.”  _

Jordon silently promised to dream thousands of dreams about the blonde singer, as many as he could for as long as he lived. He was ripped out his daydream by the thundering of applause, which he quickly joined in with. 

He could feel Asia smirking at him, and his cheeks burned as he his smile behind his drink. The applause began to die down, and Asia left the bar and headed for the stage. Once she left the bar area, Jordon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

By the time she made it to the mic, Danny was smiling wider than what Jordon thought was humanly possible; it seemed like he would burst from excitement any moment now. 

“Give it up one more time for our new singer!” Asia led the next round of applause, followed by Jordon. 

Danny blushed furiously, bouncing from one foot to the other as he madly smiled. Asia gave the blonde a tight hug, and when they parted, Danny seemed to bounce on his feet, and kept glancing towards the bartender, while Asia kept smirking at the both of them. 

Once the clapping died down, the blonde left the stage, hurrying through the crowd to get to the bar. Jordon pretended not to notice him, and focused wiping down the counter. 

“Charlie, did you like my performance?” Danny asked as soon as he neared the bar, pressing his hands on the counter and leaning forward. He could barely stand still, and bounced on his toes as he eagerly awaited the bartender’s response. 

Jordon met the blonde’s intense gaze, and nodded many times with a generous smile. “I loved it, you were fantastic! I told you you had nothing to worry about, you were positively amazing!”

“You really think so?” Danny asked, pure hope underlining his voice as he managed to grin even more. 

“Of course I do,” Jordon promised, placing a glass of scotch on the bar. “Here, you’ve earned it.” 

Danny took the liquor without question, downing it all in one gulp. He coughed slightly, but it didn’t damper his shine; his skin seemed to be glowing, like his smile and his eyes. Even without the bright stage lights, he was as radiant as ever. 

“I’m feelin’ really good,” Danny said, resting his chin in his hands as he finally took a seat on the stool closest to the stage. “Like, really good. I feel on top of the fuckin’ world!”   
Jordon chuckled, taking a moment to just admire how adorable the singer was right now. “You really did great up there.” 

Danny nodded furiously, then looked to the back door. He glanced back to the bartender, and chewed his lip. 

“You alright?” Jordon asked, wondering what was going on in the blonde’s head. “Want another drink?” 

“Can… Can I talk to you in the back?” Danny dropped his voice to a bare whisper, and leaned forward over the bar. “Away from people.” 

Jordan's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the glass he was holding. “U-uh, yeah, yeah, totally.” 

Immediately, Danny’s smile was back. “Great!” He hopped of the bar stool, and nearly ran through the club to the back door. 

Jordon set the glass down, and followed at a slower pace. His heart was pounding, and his teeth found their way to chewing his cheek. As he passed by George, Jorel, and Vanessa’s booth, they all sent him an encouraging look, and nodded at him as he went. Even Asia sent him a confident smile.

All too soon, he reached the back door. Taking a deep breath, Jordon pushed it open, an entered the hallway behind the club. It was lined with doors - some to supply closets, some to the few offices that were here - and all were closed except for the one to his own office. 

Jordon quickly entered his office, and found Danny sitting on the edge of his desk, breathing heavily and still smiling that adorable smile. 

“What’d you wanna talk about?” Jordon asked, priding himself on keeping his voice steady. 

“I’m feeling really good right now, and I need to say some shit now or I’ll never say it.” Danny stood up, and took a couple steps forward.

Jordon realized how agonizingly close they were, and how private his office was. Too many dirty thoughts were running through his head, and the blonde singer wasn’t helping any of them by stepping  _ even closer.  _

“G-Go for it,” Jordon choked out. 

“I like you, Charlie. I do, and Asia said you like me too. Is that true?” Daniel held his breath, his smile fading into a tight-lipped expression of anticipation. 

Jordon sharply inhaled, silently thanking Asia for her meddling. “Yes,” He whispered. He cleared his throat, and gave a minute nod. “I like you, Danny. I like you a lot.” 

Danny’s eyes widened almost comically, and he smiled so much he bared his perfect teeth. “Fuck, seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Jordon breathed, fighting the urge to jump up and down like a child. “I was just scared of how you would react. It ain’t exactly safe to be like us in a city like this.” 

Danny shrugged, and took Jordon's hands in his. “I’ve dealt with shit from people my entire life, it doesn’t make a difference to me. Besides, there’s strength in numbers, right?” 

Jordon couldn’t find any fault in the blonde’s words; they seemed to cement the possibility of the two of them together within his mind, and he didn’t try and fight it. “This world doesn’t deserve you, Danny. You’re too perfect for it.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Danny murmured, his cheeks burning red as he looped his arms behind the bartender’s neck. 

Jordon returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around the singer’s torso, pulling them even closer together. He ghosted their lips together, barely touching as he whispered, “I would: you’re an angel.”

“What does that make you?” Danny pulled back just enough to look into Jordon’s shockingly blue eyes, his own glittering with pure joy. 

“The luckiest fucking man on Earth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still torn between whether I used too much description, or too little. Either way, I'm proud with how it turned out.   
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
